Absinto
by Helena Lecter
Summary: Edward e Bella são irmãos, contudo isso não muda o fato dele ser o carrasco dela.


**Prólogo**

Uma rua deserta em lugar qualquer, maldita noite fria. O vento frio passa raspando na minha pele, me perturba e desconcentra, os meus saltos fazem um barulho cadenciado ao meu andar.

Sinto a morte ao meu lado, uma sombra que me persegue a todo estante, às vezes posse sentir seu doce toque contar a minha pele alva. Preciso só de alguns passos e algumas esquinas, era notável que alguém me seguia , sentia seu olhar na minha nuca causando calafrios na minha coluna e a tensão do medo corre em minhas veias. Apresso meus passos, talvez com sorte aquele que me persegue me perca de vista em alguma esquina ou rua mais escura.

Mais dois passos e meu corpo é puxado e jogado contra a parede fria e suja da pequena rua secundária e deserta, um grito abafado sai da minha garganta e meu rosto arde e dói segundos depois. Uma bofetada acerta o meu rosto em cheio. A mão firme tapa a minha boca enquanto a outra percorre meu corpo. O corpo do homem prensava o meu firmemente contar a parede não me dando a chance de fugir , meu desespero me consumia causando tremores no meu corpo e minhas lágrimas já rolava pela minha face manchando a minha pouca maquiagem.

- Shi... pequeno anjo

Aquela voz, aquela força, aquele toque. Eu conhecia desde sempre, ele era o motivo das minhas preces e de minha penitência.

- Eu sei do que você gosta como você gosta pequena. _ a voz rouca e quente sussurrava perto do meu ouvido, um encontro inusitado entre a dor e a luxúria.

Mesmo com os olhos marejados o vejo se afastar do meu corpo, levando consigo mais uma parte da minha alma. Os olhos verdes me encararam por alguns segundos, enquanto eu puxava os meus joelhos para perto de meu corpo tentando em vão juntar alguns pedaços da minha alma e sanidade.

-Bella...

Meu nome sai dos lábios perfeitos de um predador louvável. O vi se afastar e descer a rua principal como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

Nesse jogo de gato e rato alguém sempre se machuca neste caso o lado mais fraco da corrente. Edward era o meu demônio, minha perdição, meu dono e carrasco. O meu maior pesadelo em forma humana, lindo,fatal e sádico. O meu pecado de sangue; meu irmão. Dei uma pequena olhada no meu corpo vendo algumas machas azuis surgirem. Mais uma vez eu era dele, contudo desde sempre eu sabia que isso não teria fim. Por mais que eu me machuca-se eu tinha que dar o braço a torcer para ele .

Eu não o odiava, não tinha como querer a morte do meu próprio irmão , porém eu queria a minha morte ou pelo menos não amá-lo tanto como eu amo.

Arrumei a minha saia e peguei a jaqueta preta que estava no chão , vestindo-a e seguindo o meu caminho , algo em mim dizia que seria uma longa noite.

* * *

**Cap. 01**

Eu era a típica garota solitária no colégio de Forks, a graça de ser assim é passar despercebida por tudo e todos , você não se ver obrigada a dar satisfação da sua vida para ninguém e nada que faça vira fofoca nesta cidade esquecida por Deus.

Chamo-me Isabella Marie Cullen, meus pais são Carlisle e Esme, tê-los na minha vida é uma verdadeira benção, contudo eu não podia imaginar que minha pequena vidinha fosse mudar tão drasticamente de uma hora para outra.

Era o quinto dia do mês de novembro , lembro que minha mãe entrou na cozinha parecendo que tinha visto passarinho verde naquela manhã. Quando ela soltou a seguinte frase "Edward , vai chegar hoje" meu coração perdeu uma batida.

Edward Anthony Cullen meu irmão , quando ele foi embora eu tinha uns seis anos, lembro que chorei a noite inteira na noite em que ele partiu. O tio Aro tinha convencido o papai que seria melhor o meu irmão estudar na Itália , Edward tinha onze anos na época.

Não queria separar-me do meu irmão , ele era o meu anjo da guarda em noites de tempestades , quando o barulho da chuva não me deixava dormi, era difícil deixá-lo ir . No aeroporto lembro-me de ter agarrado as pernas dele quando tio Aro disse que estava na hora de ir.

Na época foi difícil superar a falta dele , volte e meia minha mãe ia buscar-me no quarto dele, principalmente quando chuvia, eu corria para o quarto dele e me escondia debaixo das cobertas com medo dos raios e trovões.

-Bella?

-Desculpa, mãe_Senti o meu rosto esquentar por distrair-me tão fácil.

-Você vai, não é ?

-Aonde?

-Bella, buscar sue irmão.

-Claro.

No final da tarde eu subi para tomar um banho rápido e trocar de roupa, já que o vôo de Edward chegaria as 22:00 horas. O caminho de carro foi tranqüilo e rápido, quando chegamos ao aeroporto mordi meus lábios por causa da ansiedade. Será que ele se lembraria da irmã chata que ele tinha ou agora que tem que tinha vinte dois anos não teria mais tempo para mim ?

Passamos pelo saguão e ficamos observando o telão de chegada e saída de vôos, parecia que tinha uma mil borboletas na minha barriga e eu não consegui entender o motivo, oras era só o meu irmão voltando para casa depois de onze anos , não tinha motivo par eu ter uma crise nervosa agora , tinha ?

Quando minha mãe gritou um "Meu Bebê !" , eu sabia que agora era a hora da verdade. Olhei na mesma direção eu que minha mãe olhava e meu coração perdeu umas três ou quatro batidas. Aquilo não podia ser meu irmão , ele estava mais para um deus grego ou uma pintura viva saída da própria renascença.

* * *

**Cap 02**

Cabelos cor de cobre de um jeito desalinhado, pele clara e de traços perfeitos e os olhos verdes mais lindos que eu já tinha visto na minha vida. A presença dele era meio que perturbadora, acho que eu levaria algum tempo para me acostumar com ele.

- Oi , mãe

Um leve sotaque um pouco diferente na sua voz fez um arrepio correr no meu corpo, isso foi um pouco estranho. Mantive meu olhar para baixo ou por alguns segundos deixava meus olhos correrem pelo saguão.

- Oi, Isabella.

Senti a pele de a minha face esquentar, por algum motivo eu gostei mais do que devida como o meu nome saia daqueles lábios. Ergui os meus olhos para ele, isso não foi uma grande idéia da minha parte porque por alguns segundos ou minutos da minha vida eu fiquei presa naquele olhar.

- É Bella, só Bella.

Ele deu um sorriso torto lindo e meu coração perdeu o compasso de novo deixando minhas pernas moles.

- Claro, irmãzinha.

Desviei meus olhos para longe dele, isso era errado! Eu não podia sentir-me atraída por ele, Edward era o meu irmão. Isso era argh.

- Bella, acorda !

- Desculpa, mãe.

O riso dele chamou a minha atenção e por alguns segundos eu tive eu domar a vontade da agir como uma menina de cinco anos e lhe mostra a língua. Estreitei meus olhos, queria mostrar a ele a minha raiva e que a culpa era dele por me causar tamanha distração.

- Talvez mãe, a Belinha tenha que andar de mão dada para não se perder.

Fechei a minhas mãos nos punhos, que raiva. Passei pela mãe e ainda pude escutar um "Ah, Bella" misturado a um riso discreto. Quando cruzei a seu caminho indo para o estacionamento a palavra "Criança" foi sussurrada perto do meu ouvido.

Abri a porta do carro ignorando aquilo que eu tinha como irmão. Sentei no banco de trás e quase fiz uma dançinha ridícula de vitória quando a minha amada mamãe falou para Edward sentar no banco do carona, contudo a minha única demonstração de alegria para isso foi quando minha mãe dava a partida no carro e eu pude chutar o banco da frente. Ele deu um sorriso cínico para mim e quando a mamãe o viu, Edward desconversou falando que tinha lembrado uma coisa. O trajeto de volta para cãs foi tranqüilo na sua maior para, pois volta e meia eu chutava o banco da frente e quando o chato olhava pra trás eu fazia cara de santa.

Edward falou sobre as aulas, professores, amigos e namoradas, esse último assunto não me agradou muito e por isso foram uns três ou quatro chutes no seu banco, acho que ele notou o meu desconforto, pois não durou muito tempo o assunto sobre garotas.

Resolvi da um tempo para o meu irmãozinho quando ele começou a falar do tio Aro e de sua família, coloquei os meus inseparáveis fones de ouvidos em ação e fiquei vendo o verde passar pela janela do carro. Quando o carro finalmente parou, eu fui "convidada" a ajudar o meu irmão a se instalar enquanto a minha amada mamãe esquentava algo para ele comer.

Subi batendo os pés pela escada carregando a mochila dele, que por sinal era à coisa mais leve das três malas. Joguei-a em cima da sua antiga cama e foi mais do que depressa para o meu quarto. Escutei um "Meu Ipod" ecoar pela casa, bem acho que quebrei alguma coisa dele, contudo ele não iria morrer por isso não é.

Pequei uma roupa de dormi e foi ao banheiro, deixei a água quente cair pelo o meu corpo e destravar os meus músculos relaxando-me por completo, fechei os olhos e encostei a minha testa na parede do banheiro, já passava da uma da manhã e o silêncio imperava.

- Que bonito, não é senhorita Isabella.

Dei um pulo de susto, ele era louco por acaso. Cruzei meus braços em frente dos meios seios e agachei um pouco o meu corpo.

- Sai daqui Edward.

Ótimo agora tinha mais um item na minha lista, eu estava corada, nua e molhada. Três coisas que não poderia acontecer na frente do meu irmão.

- Sabe Isabella, é muito feio quebrar as coisas dos outros.

- Desculpa, compro outro para você...

- Calada, Isabella.

Engoli metade das minhas palavras quando olhei nos olhos do meu irmão, ele estava com raiva, muita raiva. O que raios eu tinha quebrado?

- Você é uma irmãzinha muito má e mimada...

Ele tinha pirado? A mão dele escorregou pela a minha bochecha criando uma trilha quente aonde tocava.

- E se depender de mim vai aprender rapidinho o certo e errado.

Meus braços foram puxados bruscamente para frente revelando parte da minha nudez e em poucos segundos eu tinha sido colocada em cima da bancada de mármore do banheiro.

- E agora você vai ter a sua primeira lição.

* * *

**Cap 03**

A boca dele se chocou com força bruta na minha esmagando meus lábios e minhas pernas foram separadas deixando o corpo de Edward no meio delas, meu lábio inferior foi mordido com força quando tentei virar o rosto. Ele só separou a boca da minha para buscar ar e isso me deu tempo para falar.

- Edward isso é..

- Errado?

- Claro!_Gritei meio desesperada, isso era meio lógico não?

Ele enrolou um punhado dos meus cabelos da parte de trás da minha cabeça perto da minha nuca em uma das mãos e puxou para baixo expondo o meu pescoço.

- Em primeiro lugar Isabella, menos barulho e nada de gritos._A boca dele subiu pelo o meu pescoço parando perto do meu ouvido aonde ele deu uma pequena mordida.

- E errado é você andar por ai com esse jeans todo apertado, com essa bundinha empinada para cima e para baixo na porra dessa cidade.

- Edward...

- Calada.

Abri minha boca para mandá-lo para os quintos dos infernos quem ele pensa é para falar e agir assim comigo.

- Voc..

As palavras morreram antes de chegarem à minha garganta, quando um sonoro tapa acertou a minha coxa deixando a marca de cinco dedos ali.

- Não gosto quando me desafia, Isabella. Eu disse para ficar calada. E em segundo lugar, errado é quebrar as coisas dos outros e chutar o banco alheio o tempo todo igual a uma garotinha mimada.

Ele soltou os meus cabelos e se afastou um pouco do meu corpo, aquilo tudo estava mexendo com a minha parte psicológica, pois de alguma maneira isso que estava acontecendo estava deixando-me molhada.

Edward desceu as mãos pelo o meu corpo, volta e meia elas apertavam a minha cintura ou a parte lateral da minha coxa, se moviam rapidamente, nunca ficando em um mesmo lugar por mais de três ou quatro segundos. Sua boca voltou para o meu pescoço aonde depositava algumas mordidas, com certeza amanhã haveria marcas ali. Minha mente rodou quando suas mãos se fecharam nos meus seios e eu dei um pulo quando seus dedos apertaram os meus mamilos rígidos.

Escutei uma risada baixa no meu pescoço isso me trouxe de volta a realidade o que raios eu estava fazendo?

- Edward._Minha voz saiu tremida e eu pedia em silêncio para que ele não tenha notado o meu leve deslize.

Um sorriso sacana apareceu em seu rosto de anjo quando ele olhou nos meus olhos, uma de suas mãos prendeu a minha cintura em quando a outra deslizava pela a minha barriga indo de encontro ao meu sexo, tentei juntar as minhas pernas e me debati um pouco contra o seu abraço, meu rosto ardeu quando a mão dele me acertou uma bofetada lançando a minha face para esquerda.

- Quieta.

Silêncio. Acho que por alguns segundos parei de respirar e fiquei completamente imóvel, vi pelo canto dos meus olhos ele erguer a mão novamente, possivelmente esperando alguma reação minha. Quando ele viu que eu não iria reagir desceu a mão e tocou o meu rosto até a minha mandíbula fechando-a entre o polegar e o indicador trouxe o meu rosto devagar para frente.

- Essa é a minha irmãzinha._Ele afastou os meus cabelos devagar e depositou um beijo casto aonde havia me acertado. Sua mão retornou ao seu caminho de origem antes da minha brusca interrupção.

Olhei para o teto branco do banheiro era completamente vergonhoso, eu estava encharcada e o pior eu tinha plena consciência que ele iria descobrir em poucos segundos, meu rosto ardeu em brasa quando seus dedos passearam perto da minha virilha. Depois disso sem aviso um dedo invadiu meu sexo, segurei um gemido dentro da minha garganta trincando os dentes com força.

- Tão malcriada e tão molhada, Isabella.

Mais um dedo, eles estavam quase sendo esmagados pela a minha fenda.

- Tão apertadinha a minha irmãzinha...

Quando seu polegar encostou-se ao meu clitóris meu corpo foi um pouco para trás, contudo não o suficiente para me afastar por completo dele. Soltei um gemido baixo quando ele esfregou o dedo em meu ponto sensível e me amaldiçoei por isso.

- Isso Bellinha, geme gostoso.

Ele trouxe meu rosto para a curva do seu pescoço e aumentou os movimentos dentro de mim. Eu já ofegava contra o seu pescoço e meus gemidos já saiam sem controle, senti meu corpo convulsionar levemente e minhas pernas ficarem ligeiramente moles da mesma consistência de uma gelatina e meu corpo tombou para trás encostando a minha cabeça no espelho.

- Isabella, você gozando é uma graça.

Abri os meus olhos, o que raios eu tinha deixado acontecer? Eu simplesmente tinha tido o meu primeiro orgasmo com o meu irmão. Edward levou os dedos a boca e os limpou.

- Boa noite, Bella.

Ele sorriu e se virou para sair do banheiro como se nada tivesse ocorrido como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo eu estar nua em cima da bancada. Desci da mesma e me enrolei na toalha de banho, senti meus olhos arderem de raiva e vergonha eu era o pior tipo de pessoa na Terra.

* * *

**Cap. 04**

Fui para o meu quarto e deixei o meu corpo cai na cama, não sei que horas da madrugada o sono venceu o meu choro e eu simplesmente apaguei, sem sonhos e no completo silêncio. Quando despertador tocou controlei a minha vontade de tacá-lo na parede e destroçá-lo em mil pedaços, por alguns segundo pensei que tudo que tinha acontecido ontem foi um pesadelo horrível de uma noite mal dormida, contudo a confirmação dos meus medos veio quando os meus olhos caíram sobre a minha perna à marca dos dedos dele ainda estavam lá, para provar de uma vez por todas que não era um pesadelo.

- Ah, merda.

Minha vontade era cavar um buraco e me esconder dentro dele, não queria sair do meu quarto por nada desse mundo, não queria cruzar o caminho do Edward por nada desse mundo. Bateram na porta do meu quarto e eu rapidamente joguei a coberta nas minhas pernas.

- Entra.

Oh meu Pai celestial, o que raios eu tinha feito para receber tal castigo? Logo a essa hora da manhã ele tinha que aparecer no meu quarto?

- Bom dia.

Puxei as minhas pernas para perto do meu peito por um segundo tive certeza que ele podia ler a minha alma.

- Dormiu bem?

Senti os meus olhos arderem de vergonha e uma imensa vontade de chorar se apoderou de mim, só notei que as lágrimas caiam dos meus olhos quando ele as secou com o polegar.

- Shiuu..qual é o motivo do choro ,heim?

Tentei engolir o choro para dentro de mim, como ele podia falar comigo normalmente com fala tão mansa e suave depois dessa madrugada? Ele era bipolar, doido...Por que desse comportamento?

- Não, nadinha de lágrimas.

Edward ergueu o meu rosto com as mãos aproximando as nossas faces e roçou lentamente os lábios nos meus, deu um beijo estalo em cada bochecha minha antes de se afastar.

- Ah , gatinha medrosa.

As mãos dele desceram pelo o meu pescoço e passou pelos os meus ombros acompanhando o caminho dos meus braços até os meus joelhos parando em cima do lençol. Vi contendo o meu desespero quando ele segurou uma parte do tecido roxo nos dedos. Quanto mais ele puxava o tecido para si mais o meu sangue gelava, no momento em que o lençol chegou aos meus joelhos e o segurei.

- E..Edward ...por favor._Os soluços voltaram rápido à minha garganta.

- Tsc.. tsc.. não Bellinha.

Ele tirou as minhas mãos com extremo cuidado do lençol e o jogando em um canto da cama, puxou as minhas pernas até tê-las esticadas sobre a cama e passou os olhos por elas e quando achou a marca de seus dedos parou por alguns segundos olhando as pequenas elevações avermelhadas.

- Desculpe por isso...não queria marcar você.

Eu não tinha nem coragem para abria a minha boca e muito menos para reagir a ele, seus lábios tocaram a minha coxa de maneira leve como se não quisesse causar mais dor, tão leve que por alguns segundos pensei que seus lábios não tocassem a minha pele.

-Vá tomar banho Isabella, nós iremos sair.

Por mais que seu tom de voz fosse brando e suave aquilo não era um pedido da parte dele e sim uma ordem. E não tinha como negar muito menos fugir.

* * *

**Cap 05**

- Ah Bella , não trance a porta.

Ele passou por mim no corredor e desceu as escadas de dois em dois degraus cantarolando em voz baixa.

Oh, Deus o que esta acontecendo na minha vida ?

Deixei a água quente cair no meu corpo relaxando os meus músculos devagar as coisas mais desconexas passavam na minha cabeça, onde estava o meu Edward? Será que eu tinha sido uma pessoa muito má em outra vida ? Fechei o chuveiro e enrolei a toalha em volta do corpo e passei rapidamente para o meu quarto trancando a porta ao passar.

- Lembre-me de tirar a chave deste quarto quando voltamos.

Levei um susto quando a voz grave ecoou pelo quarto e virei o corpo rapidamente olhando para a minha cama, Edward estava lá encostado na cabeceira com a maior calma do mundo enquanto olhava para mim de cima a baixo.

- Edward , eu tenho que me vestir..

- E quem está impedindo ?

Como isso era constrangedor. Será que ele poderia sair e me dar um segundo de paz, era pedir muito ?

- Você faria o favor de sair do meu quarto ?

- Não, Isabella. Vamos logo com isso sim.

Ele se levantou da cama e foi em direção do meu armário, escancarou as portas da peça de mogno antigo e olhou por alguns segundos as peças de roupas suspensa ali, desceu os olhos para as gavetas e abriu à primeira fazendo o meu rosto esquentar de vergonha.

- Que gracinha._comentou levantando uma das peças.

Eram as minhas calcinhas, andei na sua direção ia tirá-lo de lá pelos cabelos se fosse preciso, isso era um pouco de pretensão minha sim, contudo eu iria tentar.

- Dá para parar de mexer ai?

- Isabella você não me dá ordens, mocinha.

Ele pegou um conjunto azul bebê e lançou na minha cama, mexeu um pouco mais nos cabides e tirou de lá uma saia xadrez de pregas azul marinho e uma blusa branca de mangas ¾ de botões na frente. Murmurou algo em italiano que eu não entendi e fechou as portas do armário.

- Se vista.

- Saia daqui._Segurei a toalha com força e estreitei os olhos para ele.

- Bella se vista ou vou fazer uma pequena mudança de planos._Ele veio na minha direção e segurou o meu rosto entre as mãos. – A não ser que você prefira que eu te jogue naquela cama e te faça gritar tão alto que ligariam para policia. Acho que a mamãe ficaria surpresa, não acha irmãzinha?

Dei um passo para trás e fui em direção a minha cama, dei um pequeno nó na toalha para que a lei da gravidade não fosse contra mim e fiquei de costa para o Edward. Coloquei a calcinha e a saia, desfiz o nó e joguei a toalha sobre os ombros rapidamente vesti o sutiã, agora só faltava à blusa, dei uma olhada rápida por cima do ombro. Edward olhava na minha direção e por alguns segundos me senti como um cordeiro indo para o matadouro, tirei a toalha dos ombros e arremessei contra a cama com raiva. Bufei.

- Isabella._ Edward disse em tom de aviso.

- Não enche merda._murmurei com raiva. Quando as palavras saíram da minha boca logo me arrependi.

Meu corpo foi empurrado para frente e coloquei as minhas mãos no colchão para não cair de cara no mesmo.

- Repete.

Minha mente gritava, Cala a boca! Contudo eu estava com raiva, uma raiva que não me permitia ver que eu estava mexendo em casa de maribondo.

- Não enche merda._Disse entre os dentes a minha vontade era de socar alguma coisa. De preferência o próprio Edward.

- Vai se arrepender por isso, mocinha.

Ele afastou o corpo do meu fiquei parada por algum tempo e só voltei a mexer quando escutei a trava da minha porta ser aberta e a porta ser batida. Em fim só, porém a que preço ?

Calcei uma rasteirinha e desci a escada, quando cheguei ao primeiro andar todos estavam reunidos na sala. Meus pais conversavam na sala tranquilamente e volta e meia Edward dava uma opinião ou outra sobre o assunto em questão. Respirei profundamente acalmando o meu ser.

- Estou pronta.

- Ótimo!_ele levantou do sofá e veio em minha direção.

- Bom passeio crianças._Nossa mãe desejou para nós assim que chegamos à porta.

- Tchau mãe, pai.

Assim que fomos para a varanda de casa a mão dele agarrou o meu pulso e puxou-me para perto.

- Agora, sem mamãe e papai por perto vamos ver como você se comporta._A voz perto do meu ouvido era a mais pura ameaça. Uma ameaça que eu sabia que iria ser cumprida assim como a futura morte.

Fomos até a garagem ele abriu a porta do carro para mim e depois deu a volta no carro acionou o portão da garagem e deu partida no carro deu ré saindo da garagem de casa. Quando já estávamos na rua ele ligou o carro colocando em uma estação de música antiga os dedos batiam no compasso da música no volante.

- Isabella.

- Quê ?

Meu rosto estava encostado no vidro do carro e eu corria o dedo pela a lateral da porta.

- Tira.

- Hã?_Olhei para ele.

- Tirar o que Edward ?

- A droga desse pedaço de pano que está entre as suas pernas.

Aquilo era uma piada, não? Só podia ser e de muito mau gosto. Olhei para ele, está bem agora ele pirou de vez.

- Isabella, vou ter que falar de novo com você?

- Não vou fazer isso._ Não mesmo! Sem chance de isso acontecer.

O carro freou bruscamente se eu não estivesse com o sinto de segurança com certeza teria batido a minha testa no painel.

- Agora.

- Não !

Ele saiu do carro e veio na direção da minha porta e a abriu.

- Tira a porra desse cinto.

Como eu não me mexi para fazer o que ele queria, Edward se inclinou para frente e soltou do meu corpo, segurou o meu antebraço e me puxou para fora do carro.

- Você é muito mimada , mesmo heim?_ Ele empurrou o meu corpo em direção o carro ficando na minha frente.

- Edward. Para com isso !_Será que ele não percebia que isso era um pecado contra mim e contra Deus ?

- Isso grita. Mais alto Bella.

As mãos dele se meteram debaixo da minha saia há levantando um pouco, pus minhas mãos contra o seu peito e tentei empurrá-lo para longe de mim. Isso deve tê-lo deixado com raiva.

- Isabella, se você não parar de mexer eu vou perder a minha pouca paciência.

Escutei o barulho de tecido sendo rasgado e fiquei em choque, ele tinha rasgado a minha calcinha. Ele trouxe os pedaços de tecido azul para frente dos meus olhos.

- Isso foi culpa sua eu gostava dessa.

- Você é um grande idiota ! Imbecil !

Não consegui segurar o meu gênio, quando percebi o que tinha feito já era tarde de mais, não tinha mais volta. Por um misero segundo eu tinha perdido a cabeça e tinha dado um tapa na face de Edward. Agora eu tinha assinado a minha sentença de morte, ele ergue os olhos na minha direção e a única coisa que via em seus olhos verdes era ódio.

- Edward, eu...

- Quem é você para bater em mim ?

* * *

**Cap 06**

O que raios eu fui fazer, dei um tapa no rosto do meu irmão, tudo bem ele não era nem um santo comigo, mas agora eu tinha assinado meu atestado de óbito. Senhor se você existe me ajuda, pois eu preciso de um milagre.

Fechei os olhos esperando pelo o pior, não queria olhá-lo. Dava para sentir a raiva que Edward emanava no ar.

- .Mim

Balancei o rosto em negativa, jamais faria isso.

- Isabella.

Meu nome saiu em meio a um rosnado que fez um frio percorrer a minha espinha.

- Abra a porra dos olhos !

Dei um pulo pelo o grito que ele deu e abri os olhos imediatamente, sentia os soluços subirem para a minha garganta e quando chegavam os meus lábios eu os engolia sem emitir nenhum som.

- O que eu faço com você , heim?

Mordi meu lábio inferior com força, estava com medo. Medo dele, da situação em que fui parar. Encolhi o meu corpo contra o carro, os soluços que eu prendia a todo custos saíram pelos os meus lábios e em poucos segundos já me encontrava aos prantos na frente dele. Como eu queria sumir agora, um buraco seria perfeito para eu me esconder do mundo.

Vem a mim, doce amor  
Ajuda-me a mudar este destino  
Salva-me por favor  
Porque tenho o coração partido em dois

Dê-me mais, quero mais  
Desta linda forma que me olha  
Só você, só eu, carícias que me tirem a razão

Foi em meio as minhas lágrimas e desespero que notei que simplesmente não podia sentir ódio dele, que a simples menção desse sentimento me fazia ter náuseas. A constatação de não querer que Edward fosse meu irmão fez o meu mundo ruir e inúmeros pedaços. Gostava dele de mais e nem fazia o tempo que isso existia.

- Eu..eu...

Me ame, aproxime-se e me ame  
Dê-me um pouco do seu amor, atreva-se a mim amor  
Não tenha medo e me ame, agora e sempre  
Me ame  
O mundo se inventa para os dois  
Não tem a paixão da explicação

Por mais que tentasse formar algo coerente não vinha idéia nenhuma na minha cabeça meus pensamentos tinham ido embora, levados para longe por causa dos olhos verdes que estavam na minha frente. Eu estava insana, tinha que ir a um médico com urgência. Meu corpo começou a escorregar, tinha perdido a força em minhas pernas não conseguia nem sustentar o meu próprio peso.

Senti um par de braços rodearem a minha cintura e logo eu estava manchando a blusa do Edward com lágrimas. Suas mãos subiam e desciam pelas as minhas costas em uma caria suave.

-Chore, mio angelo._(meu anjo)_

- Por quê?

Ele sabia ao que eu me referia. Qual era o motivo de tudo isso? Por que comigo?

Quando você está aqui, não há nada errado  
É natural porque pertencemos um ao outro  
É isso aí, não há dúvidas  
Eu sei disso do fundo do meu coração  
Vou viver só assim  
Bem ao seu lado  
Não importa o que me digam  
E está no seu doce beijo  
Como eu sei que você é o maior amor de todos

Seus braços se fecharam com mais força em volta do meu corpo, eu parecia tão pequena comparado com ele.

- Não posso contar pequena.

- Edward?

- Agora não Bella.

Ele deu um beijo na minha testa afastando lentamente o corpo do meu e murmurou algo em italiano que eu não entendi.

- Uma pergunta?

- Qual?

- Por que eu?

- Não é só você, Bella.

- Como?

-Foram duas perguntas._Ele deu sorriso de lado que fez o meu coração perder uma batida.

- Esqueça.

Ele selou os lábios nos meus e passou a língua pelo meu lábio inferior. Ele queria realmente me beijar. Deus meu irmão tinha perdido a cabeça, isso é incesto.

- Não...

- Coloca uma coisinha na sua cabeça Bella, você é minha. Antes mesmo de você nascer já pertencia a mim.

- Você é ...

- Nem pense em terminar essa maldita frase Bella ou vou perder a minha paciência.

Me ame agora, chegue mais perto, meu bem, me ame agora  
Eu quero ouvir sua voz chamando meu nome  
Porque nada parece a mesma coisa quando você está por perto  
Me ame agora, estamos juntos, me ame agora  
Amanhã será tarde demais  
Eu realmente preciso desse amor pra mudar este fato

Senti o clima pesar e do jeito que minha sorte anda escolhi não tentá-la e as coisas voltarem a piorar, parecia que eu estava em uma montanha russa. Puxei um pouco de ar pela boca e olhei para o chão.

Os dedos dele tocaram o meu rosto fazendo um afago de leve e Edward de um leve beijo na ponta do meu nariz me fazendo soltar um riso baixo.

Me ame agora, chegue mais perto, meu bem, me ame agora  
Eu quero ouvir sua voz chamando meu nome  
Porque nada parece a mesma coisa  
Me ame agora, estamos juntos, me ame agora  
Amanhã será tarde demais  
Eu realmente preciso desse amor pra mudar este fato

- Agora seja uma boa menina e entre no carro.

Ele abriu a porta para mim e logo deu a volta no carro, o caminho para Seattle foi tranqüilo, Edward sempre mantendo certa distancia de mim, ou melhor, dizendo do meu corpo.

Quando chegamos a um restaurante pequeno e bem discreto na cidade ele me passou a jaqueta e falou para amarrá-la na cintura. Durante todo o nosso almoçava a garçonete loira oxigenada dava cantadas diretas para ele e isso gerou certa raiva dentro de mim.

- Quero ir embora.

- Por quê?

Como se tivesse sido conjurada a coisa loira apareceu em nossa mesa, será que ela não tinha uma louça para lavar ou outra coisa para fazer? Encolhi-me na cadeira e ele percebeu o meu desconforto com essa situação.

- Minha amada não quer nada não é Bella.

Ele pegou a minha mão e levou aos lábios. Amada?

Edward pediu a conta e logo saímos de lá para a minha grande alegria, estava alguns passos a sua frente e logo seus braços se fecharam na altura dos meus ombros podia sentir a sua respiração na minha nuca.

- Bella?

- Humn.

- Ti amo mio angelo.

Me ame agora, chegue mais perto, meu bem, me ame agora  
Eu quero ouvir sua voz chamando meu nome  
Porque nada parece a mesma coisa quando você está por perto  
Me ame agora, estamos juntos, me ame agora  
Amanhã será tarde demais  
Eu realmente preciso desse amor pra mudar este fato

Me ame agora, chegue mais perto, meu bem, me ame agora  
Eu quero ouvir sua voz chamando meu nome  
Porque nada parece a mesma coisa  
Me ame agora, estamos juntos, me ame agora  
Amanhã será tarde demais  
Eu realmente preciso desse amor pra mudar este fato

Me ame, me ame

* * *

**Cap 07**

Mio angelo, mio angelo...

Duas palavrinhas que ficavam martelando na minha cabeça por alguns minutos por Cristo. Eu não conseguia entender o que raios estava acontecendo aqui. Mas o jeito que o Edward me olhava e me tocava não era o modo correto de agir.

Hoje é um dia daqueles  
em que olho para o céu  
e tento decifrar o que este diz

De vez em quando longe  
e de vez em quando perto  
uma vez subir  
e outra cair e eu

Quando você me cerca  
não respondo os meus atos  
sinto que aqui vou  
de odiar a te querer  
do princípio ao fim  
buscando um pouco de amor

Estávamos no carro uma musica antiga tocava no rádio enquanto eu olhava o verde passar rápido por nos estávamos indo para o outro lado de Forks.

- Edward ?

- Sim ?

- Aonde estamos indo ?

- Surpresa ...vai fazer sol esta tarde, quero mostra uma coisa a você .

O carro foi parando devagar depois de uma meia hora.

- Bella quero que você entenda uma coisa, nada que viu esses anos é verdade, só eu e você somos reais anjo, só nosso sangue é real e mio angelo, você é minha. Nada vai te tirar de mim.

Há coisas na vida  
que não se encontra saida  
e antes teus olhos cegam a tela  
e tua boca tapa o vulcão  
que faz lava, que faz  
mil anos que está aqui dentro e eu

Os dedos dele correram pelo o meu pescoço e tocaram a minha bochecha , ignorei a eletricidade que isso gerou e o foi de esperança que nasceu no meu peito para aquilo ser verdade,fechei os olhos por um misero segundo para apreciar um pouco melhor o contato e tão logo os lábios dele estavam nos meus, por puro impulso tentei tirar o meu rosto dali.

- Não resista Bella , não a nada de errado aqui angelo.

Um simples roçar de lábios, algo tão simples e singelo. A língua dele encostou-se ao meu lábio inferior fazendo o meu corpo tremer, não sei o momento certo em um segundo eu estava no meu banco no outro estava no colo dele. Nossas línguas hora brigavam por poder e em outra dividiam algo simples e doce o gosto de menta me entorpecia. O beijo foi parando aos poucos e alguns selinhos foram dados por ambas as partes.

- Edw..

- Isabella , vamos fazer um pacto.

- Pacto?

Edward afastou a manga da minha blusa revelando um dos meus ombros, deu um pequeno beijo no começo do meu pescoço e foi em direção ao meu ombro deu alguns beijos ali , sempre com os olhos em mim, seus braços rodearam a minha cintura e prenderam o meu corpo. Meu ombro ardeu quando sua boca se fechou e dos meus olhos algumas lágrimas desceram.

- Shiu shiu, calma Isabella, já passou.

Olhei para o meu ombro e lá tinha uma mancha vermelha, que antes do anoitecer estaria roxo.

- Por quê ?

- Quando isso sumir eu te conto a verdade e tudo que você considerar um pecado irá sumir, como se nunca estivesse acontecido mio angelo.

- Sumir ?

- Sim, todos os nossos pecados serão perdoados, mas enquanto tiver isso em sua pele, você vai ser a Isabella e eu o Edward, só isso.

- Setes dias, temos sete dias.

O que raios eu tinha bebido para aceitar isso ? Ou estava claro ao meu coração que eu estava apaixonada por ele? Eu tinha sete dias para fazer qualquer coisa , pois depois tudo seria esquecido por nós.

vendo para ver se  
posso ultrapaçar e aqui vou  
colando o medo  
do tempo mortal

e aqui vou  
vendo para ver se  
posso ultrapaçar e aqui vou  
colando o medo  
do tempo mortal  
buscando um pouco de amor

Nossas mãos estavam entrelaçadas e minha mente estava longe do meu corpo , se nossos pais sonhassem com isso iam matar nós dois .

- Isabella ?

- Hum.

- Olhe.

O sol sumia no horizonte tingindo o céu de tons vermelhos e alaranjados. Simplesmente lindo.

- Isabella , você é o meu anjo, minha perdição e temos o mesmo sangue , mas você é minha e nada na vida vai arrancar você de mim.

Que me xingue e me crucifiquem, nos olhos dele eu via a verdade e um começo que já tinha fim , mas eu não me importava , eu queria e no final tudo seria esquecido , tudo revelado .

- Eu também te amo.


End file.
